Season 1 Episode 5
| season = 1 | number = 5 | airdate = 26 February 2015 | writer = Simon Donald | director = Richard Laxton | previous = Season 1 Episode 4 | next = Season 1 Episode 6 }} is the fifth episode in series 1 of British psychological thriller Fortitude, and the fifth episode overall. It originally aired on Sky Atlantic on 26 February 2015. Synopsis On the glacier, Ronnie Morgan tells his daughter the noise she hears is the glacier moving. He says it's impossible to stop it. Carrie says that sounds like him. Shirley Allerdyce walks into the warehouse containing the mammoth, looks at it, and leaves. As she heads off, she coughs. Henry Tyson walks into his house, where Sheriff Dan Anderssen is waiting. He tells him he attacked Frank Sutter when he arrested him for Professor Charles Stoddart's murder, because he was with Elena Ledesma. Shirley walks into Elena's room and asks her why Frank was arrested. Elena says the police wouldn't tell her. Shirley asks why Frank was in Elena's shower, and tries to comfort her. Sheriff Anderssen watches as Doctor Margaret Allardyce treats Frank Sutter's wounds in a cell. She confronts Anderssen about his beating of Frank, then tells him to leave. Detective Eugene Morton tells Governor Hildur Odegard that because Anderssen assaulted Frank, he cannot conduct the interviews. He asks her to let him do it instead. Governor Odegard checks on Frank Sutter in the cell. Petra says they need a DNA analysis to figure out whose blood is on Frank Sutter's shirt. Sheriff Anderssen suggests using the biology lab at the research center. Petra tells him they need a sample from Professor Stoddart. Patricia Stoddart brings sandwiches to the station, and asks Eric Odegard who was arrested for husband's murder, and why. Hildur sees them embrace. While Anderssen takes samples from Stoddart's body, Hildur walks in and tells him to give the evidence to her. She tells him that if Frank was the killer, he could go free because of Anderssen's behavior. At the bar, Vincent Rattrey brings a plate of ribs over to the table where Natalie Yelburton is sitting. She tells him she doesn't want any, because they remind her of Stoddart's death. Petra tells Natalie they need her to test a blood swab for DNA. Vincent points out that the biology lab isn't forensically accredited, and the results won't be admissible in court. Petra says they need to know if it's a match fast. Natalie tells her they'll have a result in five hours. Shirley Allerdyce and Markus Husekleppe prepare dinner. Shirley tells Markus not to tell her mother they're serving whale meat. As the three begin eating, Markus asks about Frank. The doctor tells him Shirley is the gossip. Markus says Shirley always tells the truth, which is why everyone loves and trusts her. As Vincent and Natalie prepare the DNA samples, Petra asks about the deformed reindeer fetuses in jars. Natalie tells her they are hermaphrodites, and they are trying to figure out what's causing it. In the interrogation room, Detective Morton questions Frank Sutter as Governor Odegard watches. Frank claims he spent the evening watching Liam. He says the blood came from the swelling in Liam's throat rupturing. Morton tells him it's unusual for such bleeding to suddenly stop. He reveals that Frank was discharged from the army due to a medical condition, which he hid when he joined search and rescue in Fortitude. Morton tells him they're testing the blood. Hildur tells Eric they need to bring in Jules Sutter. Eric says that she's staying by Liam's side. Hildur asks about Patricia Stoddart, and Eric tells her she's distraught. When questioned, Jules Sutter tells Detective Morton and Governor Odegard that Frank didn't tell her about the blood, and that Liam ended up with frostbite. She said she left Liam with Frank, but that Frank left. Detective Morton confronts Frank Sutter about his lie, and asks who he was with. Frank says he was with Elena Ledesma, and that the two of them had sex, as Sheriff Anderssen, Ingrid, Eric Odegard and Jules watch. Carrie Morgan wakes her father and tells him something's scratching on their tent. He tells her it's just a reindeer, which means there aren't any bears anywhere nearby. Jules tells Anderssen she had Liam when she was 17, and that her mother didn't approve of Frank. She tells Anderssen he's a good man. Elena walks up, and Anderssen tells her she needs to answer some questions. Jules comments that Elena is beautiful. Elena Ledesma tells Detective Morton and Governor Odegard that she went to the house with the intention to break up with Frank Sutter, but changed her mind and had sex with him instead. Morton asks if she is seeing Sheriff Anderssen too, and she says she isn't. Morton asks if she knows why Anderssen was so violent. She says she doesn't know. Morton walk out and asks Eric Odegard if there is a connection between Elena and Anderssen. When he refuses to answer, Morton tells him to bring him Elena's file. Detective Morton speaks to Elena Ledesma about the murder of Ricardo Scelsi, who was killed by either Elena or her former lover. He mentions her former name, Esmeralda Sorollo, and tells her she can't change what she did. She says she wouldn't want to. Doctor Allerdyce listens as Markus Huseklepp feeds Shirley. Governor Odegard confronts Sheriff Anderssen about his decision to hide Elena's former identity and past as a convicted murderer. She asks if he's in a relationship with Elena. He says he isn't. Elena Ledesma tells Detective Morton she doesn't consider herself the same person as Esmeralda. Morton suggests she and Frank Sutter worked together to kill Professor Stoddart, which she vehemently denies. Morton then asks her about Billy Pettigrew. He tells her he noticed she blushes when she hears Pettigrew's name. Eric Odegard asks Sheriff Anderssen why Morton is asking about Pettigrew. Anderssen says Pettigrew is the reason Morton came to Fortitude. Natalie Yelburton, Vincent Rattrey and Petra bring the results of the DNA test to the police, and tell them the blood belonged to Professor Stoddart. Governor Odegard suggests that Elena Ledesma was involved, which Sheriff Anderssen vehemently denies. Detective Morton realizes Anderssen is in love with Elena. Anderssen storms over to Frank Sutter, and tells him the rest of the police think Elena was involved. Frank shouts back that he washed the blood off of Liam, who he thought was severely injured. He insists he didn't kill Professor Stoddart. Anderssen says he knows he didn't. Jules Sutter and Sheriff Anderssen return to the Sutter residence. Vincent Rattrey tells Natalie Yelburton he is happy, and suggests they get a drink to celebrate helping in the investigation. Natalie invites him to her house. Anderssen ransacks Liam's room looking for the pajamas he was wearing the night of the murder, as Jules looks on in confusion. He finds them shoved behind the bed, covered in blood. Sheriff Anderssen hands the pajamas to Governor Odegard and Detective Morton, and tells them Frank Sutter was telling the truth. They realize Liam was there when Professor Stoddart was murdered. Frank tells Anderssen that Liam's bedroom window was open. Anderssen says someone took Liam. On the glacier, Ronnie Morgan pulls off his glove and looks at his hand, which is covered in blood. Near the tent, there is a large patch of bloody snow. Memorable Quotes Add a quote now! Gallery Add images or videos now!